The Future is Now
by mrastounding
Summary: When a visitor from the future appears at the Mystery Shack, a certain set of twins find themselves in an adventure that will determine the fate of not just their summer getaway, but the world; warning: story has mentions of teen pregnancy and rape
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Just an idea I had recently; don't look too deeply into it. Anyways, enjoy.

Prologue

(In an abandoned building in Gravity Falls, 12 years in the future)

Slow rumbling could be felt in the room as an aging man was furiously typing into a computer of some kind. "Talk to me: is it ready yet?" inquired a from blonde woman in her mid-twenties standing near the doorway, assault rifle in hand. "Almost: just need to make a few more adjustments," came the reply. "You realize that weapon won't do you much good against HIM, right?" stated a brunette woman of about the same age, to which the blond sighed. "Yeah, but we need every bit of effort for this to work."

"When she's right, she's right," came the voice of someone else. Sighing, the brunette girl looked over across the room. There, huddled in the corner, was a small boy of the age of 12 with blonde hair, wearing a pine-tree sweater and a blue baseball cap, holding onto what looked like a flashlight. "Just be careful, Moses," the brunette stated, "and remember…" "…to keep fighting, no matter what," he said back with a small grin.

"Just a bit more and…DONE!" came the voice of the senior citizen, "I'm not sure how stable this thing is, though: you sure it's worth the risk?" "You know full well that his uncle wouldn't have suggested this plan if it wasn't," came the reply by way of the blonde, before the sound of an explosion was heard close by. Sighing, the senior stated, "Give that monster a wedgie for me, got it?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," came the boy's reply, "Just be sure to destroy the doorway once I'm through, since it sounds like our little distraction just wore off." "We will; now go: find 12-year-old Dipper and Mabel Pines. They'll help you stop this BEFORE it happens. They have to," the blonde stated, sounding more then a little worried. "I WILL stop him," the boy declared, jumping into the portal, "I PROMISE!"

(Pacifica's room in Northwest Mansion, present time)

"Those Pine Twins drive me crazy sometimes," Pacifica declared, "Fine, they can be nice at times, but weird things follow them like the plague." Sighing, she stated, "I mean it's not like anything like what I saw the other night would happen without them around, right?" As if on cue, the portrait on the wall began to fizzle a bit, then produce a crackle of electricity, before finally a blonde boy around her age came flying through something that looked like a portal and slammed into a wall. After flopping onto his back, the boy stated, "Well, THIS complicates things a little bit."

To be continued…

Author's note:

Well, THAT'S the understatement of the year. Tune in next time to see what happens. Also, anyone of you guys think you can guess who's who in the future?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Figured I get this out of the way as soon as possible, given I already had the story planned out. Hey, I shouldn't delay this if my other projects aren't fully ready yet, right? Don't worry though: they will be finished in due time (and you are officially allowed to hit me for making a "time" reference). Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 1

"What the…how'd you get in here? And who are you anyways?" Pacifica demanded. Smirking, the boy stated, "I see that it doesn't take a battlefield to bring out the commando in you, Northwest." Getting serious, he then declared, "Explanations will have to come later, however: right now, we need to find the Mystery Twins." "Oh, no: I am NOT getting involved in whatever is going on with those two," Pacifica deadpanned, "They could be dying right now, and I wouldn't even care. Give me ONE good reason why I should go with you."  
>"If you DON'T come with me, I'll tell EVERYONE about how Nathaniel Northwest was nothing but, what was it again: a waste shoveling idiot?" the boy sternly replied. "How…who told you that? Nobody should know except for me and those idiots," the Northwest heir. "I'll explain EVERYTHING later: I only want to say it once," declared the mysterious blonde, "For now, let's just say that there are no secrets when it comes to me and my mom."<p>

Later, at the Mystery Shack…

"I do NOT believe this!" Mabel declared. "You glue your face to the…" began her twin, only to be punched in the shoulder and have, "I told you to never mention the arts and crafts incident again, Dipper!" yelled at him. "Sorry, but if THAT'S not what's wrong, what could possibly make you this upset?" he asked while rubbing his shoulder. "THIS!" she declared, showing him a newspaper with the following headline: "Northwest employee invents sizing light."

"How can they give a nobody credit for something YOU did?" the usually chipper girl demanded. "Relax, sis," began Diper, "I overheard Pacifica talking about this a few days back and decided to do some fact checking: not only is the design different, it's got NOTHING to do with those crystals I found a while back. Even if it did, it wouldn't really matter, though, since I never made it officially known."

"Guess that's true," Mabel admitted, "The only people who really knew about it besides us were Soos and that creep." "You mean 'little old me'?" her brother replied, imitating a certain phony psychic, before shuddering, "I have the sudden urge to cut my mouth off my face." "Yeah, anything to do with Gideon will do that to you," was Mabel reply, before stating, "Oh well: now that the crisis has been resolved, I don't think ANYTHING could ruin this day." "I wouldn't be too sure of that," came a scornful voice from behind her. There, standing in the doorway, was Pacifica Northwest and someone they had never seen before. "We need to talk," was all the rich girl said for the moment.

To be continued…

Author's note:

Just to clear up a few things, this takes place after "Golf Wars," though there ARE references to "The Society of the Blind Eye," here and there. Don't worry, though: they don't play that much of a role in this story. Anyways, stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Told you that I wanted to get this story done with as soon as possible. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here, Pacifica?" Dipper demanded. "Yeah, come to rub your success in our faces again?" Mabel put in. Before Pacifica could retort, the unknown boy replied with, "She came because I asked her to, and before I explain why, I need to do something real quick." "Well, get on with it then," demanded the rich girl. "Fine, but you MIGHT want to seek shelter," the boy replied before taking out a tape recorder and pressing play.

"What are you…?" Dipper started to ask before they heard Mabel's voice yelling, "Wendy: Robbie's at the door with a giant heart made of diamonds and chocolate!" "It wasn't me," Mabel whispered to the others. "What? That's not…" her brother started to say, before they heard Stan, Soos, and Wendy respectively reply, "I call the diamonds," "I call the chocolate," and "I call the right to strangle Robbie for not taking a hint!"

As soon as they burst into the room, Soos tripped over his shoelaces, causing him to fall and push Stan into the snow globe display, knocking several of them onto the floor, one of which Wendy slipped on, causing her to fly right into Dipper's arms. "Huh: guess I owe my mom $5," was the blonde boy's simple remark. "What's going on here?" demanded Stan, "and where are the diamonds?" "Sorry about that, but I needed all of you in the same room so I could tell you guys something without having to repeat myself," replied the boy, before he dryly stated, "You can put her down now, David."

"What?" Dipper exclaimed, letting the girl in her arms get back to her feet, "Nobody outside my actual family is supposed to know my real name: they just immediately call me by my nickname thanks to either hearing it from someone else or because they spot the birthmark on my forehead. How did you find out about it?" "I'm not sure what's going on here, but I'm calling the cops," Stan declared reaching for the phone, only to see it shrink to an unusable size.

"Sorry, but I've got a message for you guys and I intend to deliver it," came the boy's reply. "Dude, whatever's going on here," began Soos after seeing that the boy shrunk the phone with a flashlight, " it's really starting to creep me out." "ENOUGH!" exclaimed Mabel, "I don't who this boy is, but I want to know right now why he's wasting our time."

"Time," the boy stated, a solemn look on his face, "TIME is the key word." Getting serious, he declared, "You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you: my name is Moses and I came here to ask for help in defeating a horrid tyrant who took over my home." "Yeah, well, just head back to wherever this tyrant is and we'll see if we can help at some point," Stan replied with a sneer. "Not where, WHEN," Moses retorted, "and are you seriously going to tell me that you would allow Gideon to get away with what he's planning?"

"Okay, I'm not sure what's wrong with this kid, but Gideon is in jail right now," Pacifica replied, "He can't really plan ANYTHING from where he's at now." "Tell me that twelve years from now," Moses demanded. "Listen, uh, Moses: we'd like to help you and all," Dipper calmly stated, "but we're going to need some proof that what your saying is true."

As if on cue, a newspaper came flying in through the doorway and hit Stan in the face. "THIS is why I usually don't get the most recent newspaper until it's been thrown in the trash and…" he began before his eyes started to widen, "Uh oh." "What is it?" Soos asked before seeing the headline, "Uh oh, indeed." Grabbing the newspaper from their hands, the blonde boy slammed it onto a nearby table, before taking out a much more tattered one and slamming it right next to it. "Is THIS proof enough for you?" he deadpanned.

There wasn't a head in the place that refused to nod at that point, especially since it was clear that this boy was speaking the truth. The only difference between the two papers was that the one the boy had slapped down had at least a decade's worth of wear and tear on it. Otherwise, the headlines they read were the exact same thing: Gideon Gleeful, bane of the Pines family's existence, had just broken out of prison.

To be continued…

Author's note:

Cue the Twilight Zone theme song. Tune into the next chapter to see how this all works out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Okay, seems the weirdo is telling the truth," Stan deadpanned. "In THAT case, we need to know what we're up against, dudes," Soos stated. "He's right," Dipper agreed, turning to Moses, "Start at the beginning, or at least tell us how you're the same age as me and my sister." "Great: you picked the easiest starting point. Now I owe my mom $15! Thanks a lot, Uncle Dip," Moses moaned. "Ranch, cheese, or ketchup?" asked Stan with a laugh as he took a sip of water, before doing a spit take.

"UNCLE Dip?! So, your saying…?" Stan started asking with a stutter, to which Moses cringed. "I TOLD my mom she should let me spend more time in my uncle's 'serious sessions,' but she said NO!" he whined. "Then that means…" Pacifica began, to which Mabel went, "Oh, man! I KNOW I said I wanted a summer romance, but not if THIS happens!"

"In OTHER news, the future is being torn apart by a complete PSYCHO!" Moses deadpanned, to which Dipper replied, "He's right: in EVERY movie I've seen, you correct the problem in the past and future SHOULD change for the better." "That's as good a place as ANY to start, I guess," Stan said with a nod, "Last thing we need is to live in a world ruled by the monster; how'd that happen anyways?"

"Well, as you probably already know, an employee of Pacifica's family created a device that would allow you to grow or shrink anything you wished. THEY figured it could be used to help with shipping problems: NOBODY would have any troubles bringing a refrigerator overseas if it was the size of an apple," Moses began. "Of course: my family's company always comes up with the BEST ideas," Pacifica said proudly. "However, two days after his escape from prison, Gideon somehow got his hands on the devise before it was supposed to be readily available," Moses continued, "He THEN proceeded to alter the original design, increasing it's power 100-fold, and needless to say, he had his OWN ideas on how to use it." "Well, nobody's perfect," Pacifica nervously stated.

"What he didn't REALIZE, though, is that in altering the designs, he had accidentally gained the potential to wipe the entire state of Oregon off the map," the boy continued, "When my family caught wind of this, they made a move to stop him. That's the point in time, as far as they can figure, where everything went wrong."

(Flashback to four days after Gideon's escape from prison)

"Give it up, Gideon," Dipper demanded. "NEVER! I will rule this place even if I must destroy everything in my path," the southerner declared. "Over my dead body, freak!" yelled out a shrill voice, as a shoe knocked the device out of Gideon's hand, damaging it slightly. "Pacifica: what are YOU doing here?" Mabel deadpanned. "Look: he stole one of my family's inventions. I KNOW you guys are here to take him down, but I want a part of it, GOT IT!?" she yelled back with a similar tone.

"If you wish to be destroyed alongside my enemies, then who am I to deny it?" Gideon stated with a wicked look in his eyes. "Gideon, WAIT!" Dipper warned. Unfortunately, it came too late: the device started to spark in the southerners hand. "What's going on?" he asked, a bit worried. "I think we'd better RUN!" Mabel yelled, as she, alongside her brother and frenemy dived through the doorway, a massive explosion behind them.

(end flashback)

"They THOUGHT that they had seen the last of him, but as it turns out, that couldn't have been further from the truth," he said with a sigh, "for you see, three days later, Gideon returned, only NOW he was different." "Different HOW?" Wendy inquired. "Seems that the fall-out from the explosion mutated him, not only giving him an outward appearance that seemed to mirror his soul, but also granting him what he's always claimed to be the ability to warp reality. That's impossible, however: if that were true, the resistance would have never been thrown together in the first place. Doesn't matter, though, if it's true or not: he STILL managed to use his new-found power to enslave just about everyone on Earth."

"He won't have them enslaved for long," Mabel declared, "because we're going to stop him." "Good attitude, sis," Dipper remarked, "He got his powers thanks to a device he stole from Pacifica's family, right? We stop the theft, we stop his reign of terror." "That's the initial plan, anyways," Moses agreed, "but let's keep our eyes open: I'm not entirely certain that I came to the past alone. Good thing I brought the duct tape." With that, he proceeded to tape his eyes open. "He IS your son," Dipper directed at Mabel. "I know, right?" she agreed.

Meanwhile…

Gideon was running through the forests of Gravity Falls, looking for some shelter for the time being. Settling down in a cave, he began doing some deep breathing exercises. "It's no use," he panted, "I'll never make it to where I need to go on my own." "I can't believe you would give up this easily," stated a mysterious voice. "I'm NOT giving up! I'm just saying that…wait: who said that?" the southern boy inquired. As if the answer his question, a figure appeared out of the shadows. He had charred skin and blood-red eyes, but his clothing and hair looked somewhat familiar. "Who are you?" Gideon asked, a tad bit frightened. "Oh, don't be scared of ME, old friend," the figure stated with a smirk.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Well, let's get moving, people: the world isn't going to save itself," declared Stan. "Whoa, hold on a second there: we can't really do anything just yet," Moses suddenly stated. "What do you mean? We can't just stand around and do nothing!" Wendy demanded. "Believe me, I know that far too well," he calmly explained, "but unfortunately, I never found out how Gideon obtained the plans to begin with. I mean, I wasn't in existence until about nine months after he took over." "You mean to tell us you were conceived on the day he returned with his new-found powers? How does THAT work?" Dipper demanded. Grimacing, Moses replied "You DON'T want to know: trust me."

Sighing, the boy solemnly stated, "All my knowledge of what happened came from what your future selves told me, but even THEY were unable to give me all the answers. If I COULD tell you exactly how to go about stopping what happened, I would, but that's simply not possible. I'm sorry." Tilting his head up, Mabel gave him a light smile. "There's nothing to be sorry about. If the Gideon you grew up fighting is anything like the one my brother and I went up against, he has a tendency to keep everyone in the dark of what he's really up to. It doesn't matter HOW he got the plans: what does is making sure he doesn't get them," she said with a soothing voice.

"You always know how to cheer me up," Moses said, a few tears appearing. "Any chance you'd be able to help us here, dudette?" Soos directed at Pacifica. "I MIGHT be able to find out where that creep would be able to obtain the plans or the invention itself, but that's about it," came the reply. "That's a good starting point at least," the future boy said with a nod, "but I already know that's going to take some time, and even if we knew the intended target right away, none of us are going to be stopping a burglary at 7:30 at night." "Hate to admit it, but he's got a point," Wendy said with a sigh. "Good news is that we still have a couple days before he makes his big move, if we're going by what the history books are saying," Dipper stated.

"Right, so let's call it a day and see what we can accomplish in the morning. Oh, and Pacifica?" Moses began, to which she turned to him, "One of the pieces of standard equipment for the resistance was a special ear-piece that allows the user to listen in on certain broadcast frequencies, and, well, it may be easier to explain if we turned on the television." Stan complied, only for everyone, minus Moses, to gasp in shock. Seems that somebody had blasted the roof off the Northwest mansion and that Pacifica's parents were in the hospital.

"I was afraid something like this might happen," Moses began, "Seems future Gideon found out about my family's time travel plan and has come back in time to make sure that all his efforts aren't in vain. Unfortunately, since Pacifica was on the resistance in my time, she'll be a potential target in this time period. As a precaution, I think we should ALL bunk in for the night in someplace he won't expect."

"Where would THAT be, dare I ask?" Pacifica asked. "I'll show you," the resident of the future replied, walking over to the vending machine. "What are you…?" Wendy began, only for Moses to punch in a seemingly random set of numbers into the machine and push it aside, revealing a doorway behind it. "We'll talk about this later," Dipper deadpanned, to which Stan replied, "Trust me: I know that far too well."

Meanwhile…

"Okay, if you're supposed to be the future version of me, why do you look so…?" Gideon began, to which his future self replied, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that there's some things even I can't change." "Can't really argue with that logic," the phony psychic nodded, "but how do you intend to get this person you followed into the past to help us? I mean no disrespect, but any child of my little dumpling will more then likely be a little stubborn if things are as you say." "Oh, I don't doubt he'll resist at first, but something tells me he'll come through regardless," the future psycho replied, "After all, he's known to do what his family would ask of him." With that, he began to laugh manically. "You might want to get something to drink," Gideon deadpanned, hearing how rough it came out. "Sorry: the accident didn't really go easy on my body," the future dictator said clearing his throat.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A few minutes later, everyone found themselves inside a strangely futuristic looking laboratory of some sort. "Okay, dudes, I've got a question," Soos began. "Gruncle Stan has a secret basement none of us knew about, the future is being torn apart, Pacifica's parents are in the hospital, and you've only got ONE question?" Dipper demanded. "It's something I NEED to know before Hambone's future kid fades from existence," Soos explained, "What sports do you like, Moses?" "I'm sorry but what are sports?" Moses asked, genuinely confused.

"Can we focus here?" Stan deadpanned, "I still want to know how the kid even KNOWS about this place." "Isn't it obvious?" Moses began, "I found out about it around the time of my seventh birthday." "EVERYONE should have known about it beforehand," Dipper growled. "To be fair, he DID end up telling us WHY he kept it a secret," the future boy explained, "Seems that about 30 years ago today, a close relative of your Gruncle's decided to catalogue the mysteries of Gravity Falls in a series of journals." "Okay, stop right there a second," Dipper declared, holding out the book he found at the summer's beginning, "You mean like this?" "Exactly, but it seemed that there was ONE mystery he couldn't wrap his head around," Moses said with a nod, "Hiring a local handyman, he decided to build a machine that he believed could help him to discover WHY the town was in such a state: a time window, I suppose. Due to a miscalculation, however, he was accidentally pulled INTO that window he created. The handyman, who my family later discovered to be Old Man McGuckett, became plagued with despair over what happened, so after disclosing to one Stan Pines the details of the project, he created a devise that could wipe his memory clean of what he'd seen in an attempt to eliminate his ever-growing guilt."

"I'm guessing that didn't work out," Wendy replied, remembering how crazy the man was now. "Well, it DID and it DIDN'T," Moses replied, "He got rid of his guilt, alright. Unfortunately, he ended up erasing so many of his own memories, he ended up a little…" As if on cue, a cuckoo clock that was upstairs let everyone know it was 8:00. "I THOUGHT I got rid of that thing!" Stan declared.

"Anyway, Stan figured out that his relative was sent through time and secretly tried to get him back," Moses explained, "though if he'd been a little more PATIENT he'd discover that it wasn't necessary. Turns out that the relative WAS sent through time, but instead of going BACK in time like what was originally thought, he was sent FORWARD in time: about 37 years to be exact." "Wait, you're saying that…?" Stan clarified, to which Moses nodded, "Yeah, he ended up in the future. Not that it mattered, though: Gideon discovered the possibility of you hiding something down here and destroyed the place. He was killed in the chaos."

Shocked, Stan declared, "That man's out of his mind." "Yes, indeed, but his insanity helped us make UP our mind," the resident of the future stated, "My Uncle Dipper theorized that if the devise your relative made had sent someone FORWARD in time, maybe it could send someone BACK. It took us a couple of years, but we finally managed to recreate the machine. All that was left was to do was reverse the current and we could undo what Gideon had accomplished, but I'm fairly certain that I'M the only one from the future who's going to be helping you guys any. I shouldn't have to tell you why."

"How many of us are left?" Wendy forced herself to ask. "I don't know," Moses replied, "When I came back, the only people in the resistance who weren't keeping Gideon busy were my mom, Pacifica, and my Grey Gruncle." "Uh, don't you mean GREAT Gruncle?" Stan chided, to which Moses scoffed, "Yeah, there's an idea: inflate your ego when we're fighting a war." "Again, he IS your son," Dipper directed at Mabel, to which she nodded.

"I have NO idea how many of them are still alive, but I DO know this," he continued, "We had JUST gotten the time portal online when it became clear that Gideon had broken through our defenses. Even if he hadn't, however, SOMEBODY would need to stay behind to destroy the window to make sure we weren't going to be followed. Whole lot of good THAT did." "It's not your fault," Mabel soothed, to which her future son nodded, "I know that, but it IS my responsibility to make sure that man pays for what he did. Besides, I told my Grey Gruncle to give the freak a wedgie for him." Stan replied with a thumbs up.

"One thing I still don't get," Pacifica stated, "How'd you end up in my house earlier?" "If I had to guess," Moses replied, "it's where we ended up recreating the time window. Can't say I'm too surprised, actually: after over a decade of war, not too many structures not approved by Gideon are very easily recognized." "What? Did he put his face on Mount Rushmore?" Wendy said with a chuckle. "Of course not," came the reply, "he destroyed it when he found he wasn't able to."

Meanwhile…

"What do you MEAN you weren't able to?" Gideon demanded. "It wasn't that I couldn't find a spot for my glorious face," came the reply, "I just couldn't find one big enough to create an image that would be able to capture ALL of my GLORIOUS features." "Why didn't you just carve over the existing faces?" the phony psychic inquired. "The continued existence of certain aspects of the past was necessary to keep the men of the future in line," he explained, "and it might have been possible I wasn't thinking straight." "Can't really argue with that," was the only reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Dipper had just gotten back with the sleeping bags. While he was seriously hoping that this would be a temporary arrangement, a part of him couldn't help but be excited about this: bad situation aside, this might be just what he needed to win over Wendy. Besides, how often does one get visited by their future relatives? Well, technically Moses was from an ALTERNATIVE future, but that was FAR in the back of his mind. In fact, he planned to head straight to the designated sleeping area. That would have been EXACTLY what happened, if it wasn't for the fact that he heard muffled sobs coming from inside one of the many unexplored rooms.

Peering inside, he saw his future nephew gazing upon a necklace of some sort, a sad expression on his face. "You okay there?" Dipper asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm good," Moses said, sounding startled and not very convincing. "That necklace belong to your mom?" the male Mystery Twin inquired. Sighing, the future boy shook his head, "Actually, it belongs to Rachel, my best friend back in the future." Frowning slightly, Dipper stated, "If you need to get something off your chest, you know I'm here for you."

"That's just it," Moses began, "Once this is all over, just about everything I ever knew will likely cease to exist. I mean, there were a LOT of bad things in my life, but there were a bunch of GOOD things, too. Take Rachel, for instance: her parents, Robbie and Tambry, got together after the death of Wendy's family the day Gideon took over, so she was born a few months after I was. She may have been the result of a 'life-is-short' kind of thing, but despite this, and possibly her background, she's one of the greatest people in my life, so I don't really like the idea of her fading from existence. If THAT isn't bad enough for you, though, there's the matter of Stella."

"Who's Stella?" Dipper asked. Before his future nephew could answer, though, a female voice called out, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Both eyes immediately turned to girl with brownish hair that looked to be about six-years-old, wearing a camouflage jacket, a red sash over her forehead, and a seemingly ordinary pair of black gloves. "What are you doing here? Actually, now that I think about it, HOW are you HERE at all? The portal was destroyed!" Moses demanded. "Gideon put it back together after he broke through our defenses," she explained, "and I thought you'd like to know that your family was still alive. They were being taken captive, last I saw, but I managed to escape and come here to the past."

"I'll be mad at you for disobeying orders and joining the fight before you were ready later," the future boy stated, getting a little teary-eyed, "Right now, I'm giving my favorite cousin a hug." "I'm your ONLY cousin, but I won't argue," the future girl stated, equally teary-eyed. "Should I grab another sleeping bag?" Dipper said, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Later…

"So now we have TWO children here from the future?" Stan demanded. "To be fair, the appearance of my cousin wasn't supposed to happen," Moses replied, "in fact, it's been made clear that she's not ready to be a part of the war." "Hey, that's not fair, you know," Stella retorted, "I mean, YOU were allowed to join the fight when you were FOUR! How come I can't help you guys when I'm older then you were!?" "There's more to warfare then fighting, Sarah," Moses said with a sigh, "Besides, I had two things back then that YOU have yet to discover." "First off, don't ever do that again: you know I prefer my nickname," the future girl stated, briefly removing her gloves to reveal a star-pattern birthmark on her palms, before glaring, "and secondly, I don't think it's fair that you get to fight because you can start fires: EVERYONE is able to do that."

"I'm the only person we've found so far who's able to do THIS!" Moses declared, waving his hand and creating a small flame, before sighing, "and my powers had NOTHING to do with it. If anything, they should have convinced our family NOT to let me fight, since they were a constant reminder of who my FATHER was." "Oh yeah: THAT guy," Stella said with a wince, "but then WHY won't they let me fight with you guys?"

"Like I said, it comes down to two things," Moses replied, "The first being that for all your intelligence, you tend to act without thinking. What would happen if we charged into one of Gideon's bases without a clear plan?" "Okay, I see your point there," his cousin relented, "and the second reason?" "It's actually quite simple, really," the future boy stated, "While I'll admit that you DO know how to fight, you're always trying to do everything by yourself. It takes more then one star to make a constellation and you are but one person on the team. Once you've learned how to trust the people who want to help you, everything else will come easy."

"Hate to admit it, kid, but your cousin's got a point," Pacifica put in, "My family might have a good system going, but the wheels will never turn if there's nothing attaching them to the engine." "I have NO idea what she said," Moses groaned, to which his cousin giggled, "She said that the machine is only as good as it's parts, but it's not surprising that you didn't grasp that: Mom is ALWAYS driving you nuts."

"She does that to everyone," Dipper said with a laugh, before noticing Pacifica was starting to look pale. It was at THAT moment he realized what his future daughter had just said. "MOM?!" Dipper and Pacifica yelled at the same time, before fainting from shock. "NOW I owe my mom $30 bucks," Moses said glaring at his cousin, who stood there looking embarrassed.

Author's note:

I know what your thinking and don't worry: there's a perfectly logical explanation for all this. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until next chapter to hear it. I know that's cruel and all, but what's a story without a little drama, you know? Anyways, hope it will be worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

(11 hours after we left off)

As Dipper slowly began to wake up, he couldn't stop himself from remembering what he felt HAD to be some sort of nightmare: his future daughter had appeared and PACIFICA had been her mom, not Wendy. "You think he'll be alright?" he heard Pacifica ask, sounding genuinely concerned, much to Dipper's surprise. "I'm sure he's just trying to process what happened last night," Wendy remarked, sounding comforting and relaxed, yet at the same time seeming stressed and concerned. "Dudes, I think he's waking up," Soos declared.

"Oh, my head hurts," Dipper remarked, to which Stan stated, "Sorry about that: the room you fainted in wasn't designed for napping of any sort." Moses then came into the room and sighed, "I see your finally up: Stella was worried that she upset you again." Realizing that last night WASN'T a dream, but not feeling ready to talk about that just yet, he asked, "What do you mean AGAIN?"

Exhaling deeply, Moses stated, "In the future, Wendy ended up giving birth to twins. They once ended up saying 'daddy' with you in the room and she commented on how strange that sounded: you ended up sulking in the corner for a week." Blushing a little at that, Dipper stated, "I'm not mad, just surprised." "Completely understandable," Stella said walking into the room, "I know that you and mom weren't exactly that whole 'love at first sight' kind of deal."

"So, how DID it happen?" Pacifica asked, to which Moses got a solemn look on his face. "It started about a year after I was allowed to fight alongside you guys," he began, "We were doing a standard surveillance job at one of Gideon's strongholds when Soos accidentally tripped an alarm. All of us made it out of there alive, but Wendy took a heavy blow to the head. She ended up in a coma for about three years after that. Aside from my uncle, Pacifica was the one who took it the hardest."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, a little shocked. "Think about it," the future boy began, "In a way, that future would have never happened if not for her, so when one of our strongest allies had a good chance of never waking up again, she became riddled with guilt. It only intensified when she learned why my uncle practically never left the said person's side."

He paused when everyone noticed that Pacifica seemed to be having an emotional break down. "I never blamed you," her future nephew stated, "You couldn't POSSIBLY have wanted things to turn out the way they did. That didn't stop you from blaming YOURSELF, though. Maybe that's why, during an unusually quiet night, you unloaded everything on my uncle. From what little I know of that night, my uncle gave away a few secrets as well. Whatever happened, though, it became clear that night that you two might have more in common then either of you could have guessed.

"You started going out on a few dates over the next week or so," Moses continued, "Things progressed from there: in fact, by the time Wendy woke up, Stella was ready celebrate her first birthday. Still, I think on some level everyone wonders what would've happened if Wendy had never, as she put it, 'been forced to take that nap,' though we're sure it wouldn't have changed anything in the long run."

"Why do you say that?" Mabel inquired, to which her future son replied, "Some things are meant to happen." "What's THAT supposed to mean?" came the voice of…"WHAT IS ROBBIE DOING HERE?!" "Easy there, Uncle Dip," Moses stated, "I thought over what happened last night and I decided that my cousin was right in one regard: I had no right to exclude anyone from the fight who's ready to do so. That's why I decided to call in everyone who would eventually join the resistance at some point in the future. In fact, Candy and Grenda are going to be here later, though I'm still working on locating my mom's husband. Oh, and before you make any more speculations, Mr. Valentino here came on his own free will."

"As for your question, Mr. Valentino," Dipper's future nephew said in a way that said he wasn't very comfortable either, though for different reasons, "there's ONE detail about Gideon's overall rise to power that I might have left out: there WAS no accident." "WHAT?" everyone, minus the "Clue Cousins," exclaimed, to which Moses winced, "Perhaps I should give a bit more detail: the device Gideon stole DID explode due to structural damage he failed to notice in time, but from what we can tell, he WANTED to be in the blast zone."

"Status update: discovered Gideon Gleeful is crazy," recited/texted Tambry, who had shown up with Robbie, to which Pacifica replied with, "Crazy like a fox." "What do you mean?" Stan inquired, to which she sighed, "The device my family created gets it's sizing capabilities from a powerful isotope with questionable stability. That said, OUR Gideon might have some idea what would happen to someone who's exposed to it. The thing that worries me is that I don't know of where he would have gotten information on that. The only people who'd have access to that knowledge work for the government: everyone else is simply warned to use HAZMAT suits when handling it, so even I don't know what it does."

"It doesn't matter HOW he got that knowledge," Moses deadpanned, "In fact, it's merely a diversion: the REAL danger is making sure he can't USE that knowledge." "What are you saying, dude?" Soos inquired, to which the resident of the future groaned, "The resistance has crunched the numbers about a hundred times or so and we always came to ONE conclusion: we wouldn't be able to REVERSE the events that took place, but we could REDIRECT it. However, Stella is able to explain the concept better then I can."

Clearing her throat, Dipper's daughter went over to a sink and turned on the faucet. "Think of the time as a river: always flowing," she began, "Mankind is able to do many things to change the direction it goes in, but are ill-equipped to stop it completely. Our family is attempting to put a dam in the only spot we knew would accept it: the moment Gideon gained his powers."

"I thought we were going to stop the robbery," Pacifica retorted, to which her future daughter shook her head as she turned off the faucet, "For all we know, he might have gotten the plans BEFORE his escape from prison. I hate to be the bearer of what seems like bad news, but some things in time CAN'T be changed. With all the data we've collected for this plan, do you HONESTLY think we haven't done simulations of the possible outcomes? One of the ONLY things that seem to be constant in them is that after Gideon fails, Moses and I came into existence about six years afterwards, with you and 'Dipping Sauce' being my parents and Moses being raised by my aunt and the guy who she met shortly after Gideon was SUPPOSED to gain control. Sure, Wendy and my dad get closer overtime, but the way I was informed, Wendy felt that any romance with him wouldn't feel right: Mabel was like a sister to her."

"That's enough, cuz," Moses gently retorted, "I know from experience what it feels like when everything you know about your destiny seems to be crashing down around you." "What do you mean?" Mabel asked, to which Moses frowned, "I'd rather not talk about it right now: let's just say that I wish, in the original timeline, your husband was REALLY my dad, and that there was any real love involved in my conception." With that, he walked off, Stella close behind. Before she left the room, however, she turned back to Dipper and Pacifica and stated, "Think whatever you want about me, but be grateful right now that unlike my cousin, I WASN'T conceived due to my mother being raped." Had she looked back ten seconds later, she would see everyone in the room with mouths agape.

Author's note:

Pretty heavy end to the chapter, right? Trust me: it has a reason. Anyway, before I go any further, I feel you guys have the right to know that from this point on I'll be referring to Moses and Stella as the "Clue Cousins," as a sort of tribute to the nickname of their parents, "Mystery Twins." That's all for now: Mr. Astounding is out. PEACE! (Sorry: couldn't resist.)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

Just so you know, I'm actually a bit neutral in terms of Dipper pairings: I don't really prefer one over the other. However, I ultimately decided to have Pacifica be Dipper's future wife to help showcase one of the themes of this story: you never know what the future may hold (hope that makes sense). Also, before I forget, Rachel, daughter of Robbie and Tambrya and a possible love interest of Moses "Pines", is a reference to "The Love God," as well as a plot device on my part to showcase the possibility that, in the future, Robbie and Dipper were able to get past their rivalry, but I'm going to wait until later to show if this ACTUALLY happens. Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 8

Mabel found Moses huddled in a corner lightly sobbing once everyone had calmed down. After taking a deep breath, she found herself asking, "Everything alright?" Wiping away his tears with his sleeve, her future son simply said, "Not really: it doesn't take a genius to know that Stella told you about me being brought into the world through rape. It's harder on me, though, because I don't understand WHY he did it." Mabel looked like she was about to respond, only to be silenced with, "Not why my father raped you: he TOLD you why he did so when it happened, and I'm well aware of what he said: as Aunt Pacifica would tell you, there ARE no secrets between me and my mom." Mabel found herself embarrassed by that, though she wasn't too sure of the reason.

"What I REALLY don't understand, though, is why the boy you met a short time later, the man who would help raise me and one day become your husband, would allow himself to be my adoptive father knowing full well who I was TRULY related to," he admitted, to which Pacifica, who had just entered the room with Dipper in tow, rolled her eyes and stated, "It's kind of obvious really: you needed what the sicko that caused it all refused to offer." "You lost me there," the future boy admitted, to which Pacifica sighed, "Even though I NEVER thought I find myself watching my parents possibly be placed on their deathbeds, I guess that, in a way, it's just karma for the way they gave me what I WANTED, but never what I NEEDED. Whoever that pervert is, he probably just wanted your mother around for a cheap thrill, and no matter WHAT he may have told you, the same applies to her child. Your father, and, just so you know, I'm talking about your mother's husband here, saw something in your mother, and in you, that was special, so he hung around her so that YOU could have what you TRULY needed and what my parents have yet to give me: a family."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Dipper smiled and said, "Well, whatever the future holds, you're part of OUR family now." "Thanks," she replied with a blush that Dipper seemed to share, before she turned to her future nephew and asked, "Any chance you can tell us if your dad is working for Gideon." Shifting his eyes a bit, he sighed and stated, "Not really, but he IS working against the resistance." "I'm not sure I understand," Dipper stated, to which Moses fist pumped and declared, "YES! Now I only owe my mom $10!" Calming down a bit, he stated, "I might as well tell you: my family knows my mom's rapist as…"

Just as he was about to finish that sentence, however, the ground began to shake. "Was that an earthquake?" Wendy asked , to which Dipper replied with, "It couldn't be: not only did it come too suddenly, but this seems too focused." "He's here," Moses whispered loud for it to be noticed. "Future Gideon's here!? Come on, let's…" was as far as Stan got before Moses yelled, "Not yet: he just wants to talk right now and while he'll allow you guys to listen, he won't let you interfere."

"Wait a second, dude…" and that's as far as Soos got before Moses was already out the door with Stella close behind. Less then a minute later, everyone was on the front lawn with the Clue Cousins facing off against the future Gideon Gleeful with various metal objects floating around and an army of strange-looking robots behind him. "I see you've brought some of your 'Iceborgs' along with you," Stella bluntly remarked, to which he grinned, "I wasn't about to come here without protection from any 'fireworks.'" "Cut to the chase: what do you want, freak?" Moses demanded, to which the future dictator laughed, "I almost wish I hadn't convinced my younger self to start with the plans early, then he could see EXACTLY what happens when Dipper Pines spends too much time with my SON." "WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone not in the loop, followed by Mabel fainting. "If our very lives weren't at risk and it being COMPLETELY inappropriate, I'd probably be celebrating the fact that my mom now owes ME $15," Moses muttered matter-of-factly.

To be continued…

Author's note:

Be honest: how many of you saw that coming? While I'm still here, I should let you know that the "Iceborgs" are Gideon's main weapon in combat ever since he found out about Moses' pyrokinesis. As the name implies, their specially designed to produce icy attacks: he'd use water instead, but "Aquabot" was already taken. Besides, THESE machines make it easier to make any complaints from his would-be backstabbers freeze solid, not to mention the way they help with witty banter. Anyway, that's all for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Nobody could believe it: the person who raped Mabel in another reality was the same person who took over the world in little over a decade. Not only that, but future Gideon had thrown a monkey wrench into future Dipper's time travel plan and convinced himself to start with the plan early. "While I'm sure this is a lot to take in, and already it's not going the way I hoped it would," future Gideon remarked gesturing to Mabel, would was still passed out, "but I'm sure someone will give her the same message I delivered the day my backstabbing offspring was conceived: I've achieved power beyond what you could POSSIBLY understand, so it's only a matter of time before you realize that I don't even need to TOUCH you to defeat you!"

"Defeat THIS, you jerk!" declared a male voice from behind him before the future tyrant was hit in the arm with a rock. As a few drops of blood fell to the ground, future Gideon turned and declared, "What are you doing here, Nicolas?" "I may not be entirely sure of what's going on," the new arrival, revealed to be a young boy, about the same age as Mabel, "but ANYONE who threatens the family who saved me back when the band Hoo-Ha's Jamboree went haywire is no friend of mine!" "That's telling him, Uncle Nick," Stella declared, to which he replied with, "What you talking about?"

"I'm afraid, Mr. Willow, that you won't live long enough to find out!" declared future Gideon, only to be hit with a fireball from Moses. Before he could respond with a counterattack, Stella set off an EMP charge from her gloves that caused the Iceborgs to malfunction. "Fine: I'll leave for now," the future psychopath declared, "but know that this just one battle in a war you CANNOT win."

Manipulating the metal around him, the alternate version of Mabel's ex-boyfriend produced a variation of a flash bang, which blinded everyone present long enough for them to lose track of the phony psychic, who somehow had taken the robot army with him. Once his eyes cleared up, Nicolas approached Dipper, who himself was walking in the direction of their future kids with a small vile, and asked, "You mind telling me what's going on? I mean, I KNOW that strange things are to be expected in this town, but this takes the cake." "I don't think we've gotten the main course yet," Moses replied, "but I think we can give you some answers though, but ONLY if you promise to help us." "I'll try, though I'm not sure how we can take that guy down with the power he has." "Powers or not, Gideon is, and always will be, nothing but a criminal," Dipper declared, holding up a vile that now contained Gideon's blood, "and as a general rule, criminals ALWAYS leave clues behind that help bring them down."

Author's note:

You guys understand where I'm going with this, right? Let me know in your reviews. Also, quick update: Nicolas is the boy in the blue sweatshirt from "Soos and the Real Girl": the only thing that is fictional about him is his last name, as I couldn't find out what that was. And before anyone asks, this DOES mean I'm changing what episode this takes place after, but I'm NOT changing the fact that the episode known as "Society of the Blind Eye" never happened and that Robbie and Tambry got together on their own free will. Truthfully, I started this before watching "The Love God," so you'll have to forgive me if some things show up from episodes that are supposed to be non-existent in my story. Anyways, hopefully the remainder of the questions being asked will be answered next chapter, so try to be patient, okay?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Back inside the secret bunker, Dipper was looking at future Gideon's blood through a microscope. "Explain to me again how this is going to help us out," Robbie inquired. "On the off-chance that we fail to prevent Gideon from gaining his new powers, we're going to need a back-up plan," he stated, "which is why I'm trying to see if there's anything here that can tell us if they could be removed, or at least how they work." "Nice thinking there, dude," Wendy complemented, to which he blushed. "I'm not so sure that would work though," Grenda, who had shown up shortly after the mini-battle with Candy in tow, stated, to which said girl replied with, "Mutations cannot be reversed easily, if at all." "If nothing else, the kid MIGHT be able to tell us how we can defeat the creep," Stan deadpanned, to which everyone else nodded.

"So that creep is your dad?" Nicolas directed at Moses, who replied, "Technically yes, but even MORE technically no." "And I think I know what he means by that," Dipper suddenly stated plugging the microscope into a computer and bring up the image onto the screen. What they saw was curious to say the least, for even on low power, it was obvious that there was something extra in there: somehow, the blood cells seemed to be reflecting some of the light coming down on them. "That silver stuff seems to be the result of an excess of iron in the blood gone haywire," the male "Mystery Twin" stated, "and if I had to guess, it's not limited to JUST the blood, either."

"He doesn't manipulate reality, but METAL!" Pacifica stated excited, to which Moses declared, "So THAT'S how he did it." Turning to him, Mabel asked what he meant, to which he did frowned a bit. "Gideon's prime example of his belief that he can warp reality can be traced to one event and that event only," he explained, "The day that the war began, and the day I was conceived."

(Flashback to three days after Gideon's "accident")

Dipper watched in horror at the scene before him: just two hours before Gruncle Stan would send him and Mabel to get lunch, Gideon had returned, alive and well, and proceeded to the destroy the water tower, cut off power to the town, and set multiple buildings ablaze. Though he wanted nothing more then to wipe that smug look off that guy's face, he couldn't because he and his sister were tied up with some wiring. "You thought I was gone for good, didn't you?" Gideon taunted as the male "Mystery Twin" attempted to cut himself free with some metal he found lying on the ground, "Well, unless you want the rest of this town to suffer, you'll give in to my demands!" "You can't tell us what to do: we live in a democracy!" Mabel declared, to which Gideon suddenly stopped his rampage.

"You have a point there: even if I achieve my ultimate goal, the leaders of the world wouldn't stand for someone ELSE calling the shots," he admitted, before getting an evil look in his eyes and declaring, "Unless I was the EARTH'S leader, one who doesn't take orders from ANYONE else!" He then brought Mabel, still tied up and unable to move, to his face. "But in order for me to KING of the earth, I'll need a QUEEN to make sure I have a way of continuing my kingdom's greatness when I'm gone," he lightly sneered, to which Mabel scoffed, "You're dreaming if you think I would ever help you: my brother hates you and so do I!"

Twisting his face in rage, he declared, "PERHAPS a demonstration of the power that I could wield against your brother is needed on YOU!" As the wires tightened and she began to loss consciousness, Dipper yelled, "Don't you touch her!" "You're a fool, Dipper: who ever said I was ever going to TOUCH her?" the phony psychic said with a laugh. Dipper and everyone still out in the open could only watch as a stream of white suddenly flowed up the one of Mabel Pine's legs. As she began to spasm uncontrollably, a boy whom Dipper had seen at Hoo-Ha's Jamboree started to throw various objects he found on the ground at Mabel's tormentor, trying to stop whatever was happening: only when he threw a shard of glass did he manage to get a hit on him. Despite the fact that it didn't hit anything vital, it seemed that Gideon WAS forced to stop the assault long enough for Dipper to break free from his bindings and catch her.

"Whoever you are, you're a fool to oppose me," Gideon directed at what seemed to be the twin's new ally, "but at any rate, you're too late. It'll only take a few months for you to realize just how helpless the situation is. In the meantime, I'm off to the White House: I hope the President isn't too attached to it." With that, he put a helicopter that had crashed back together and flew off in it, insane laughter heard the whole time.

"Thanks," Dipper stated, "Even if I wasn't tied up, I wouldn't be able to do anything from my angle." "No problem, Dipper, was it?" the boy stated, "The name's Nicolas by the way." "Dipper, it hurts," Mabel said with a wince. It was then that everyone noticed that blood was coming from between her legs. "I'm going to kill him," Dipper and Nicolas declared at the same time.

(end flashback)

"Gideon always said that his powers were responsible for me appearing nine months later, and it seems he was right," Moses stated, "though NOT in the way he thinks." "He controlled the iron in his cells to rape Hambone from a distance," Soos deduced, to which Pacifica smirked, "Looks like revenge is going to be a dish best served with plastic."

"Well, whatever we do, we'd better do it fast," Tambry stated holding a finger to her earpiece, "Future Gideon wasn't kidding when he said he was going to start his plans early: his younger counterpart is already announcing that he's kidnapped the MAYOR!" "This is bad: even if we manage to stop future Gideon, OUR Gideon can still do a lot of damage with the Mayor in his clutches," Dipper admitted, to which his daughter stated, "Well, let's find him then." "Where?" everyone, minus the Clue Cousins, demanded. "The place where my boyfriend's family FIRST defeated him, of course," declared a new voice. Freezing in place, Moses whisper-yelled, "Is that you, Rachel?" A violet-haired girl wearing a punk-rocker outfit walked up to them and beckoned to the shadows behind her, stating, "Not just me: ALL of us." Nobody could believe it: they were looking right at their future selves.

To be continued…

Author's note:

First off, sorry for the abrupt end to this chapter, but I need to think about how much these guys have changed in twelve years, with three of them being females who went through pregnancy. Also, this might seem ridiculous, but I decided to have it that Moses is dating Robbie and Tambry's daughter. And don't worry about how the members of the resistance managed to escape capture: that'll be explained next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Let me guess: you and your mom bet $30 on this," Dipper stated to his nephew as he stared at the future counterparts, to which he stated, "Actually no, but we DID have a cancellation bet involving you keeping track of the patterns in the bets." Clearing her throat, Stella stated, "Not that we're not thrilled to see your all still in one piece, but how'd you escape?" "We didn't," stated future Nicolas, who currently had a build similar to that of a professional wrestler and having dyed his hair blonde, "Seems that a surprisingly large number of Gideon's own followers were trying to help us win the war since the beginning and a few of them were on detail when we got captured. As soon as we were sure that nobody ELSE was going to use the time portal, we used it to come back to the past for one last fight. Oh, and in case your wondering, the families of Soos and Wendy stayed in the future: Melody's actually in labor right now and Wendy didn't really meet her future husband until AFTER Stella was born." "Besides," future Wendy replied, who was now sporting a look that seemed to be that of an Olympic athlete, "Gemini and Hercules are still too young and/or inexperienced to fight right now."

"Never mind that," Soos declared, "Why doesn't Hambone's son know about sports?" "I'm more concerned about what happened to my eye," Stan replied. "Dude, you can't exactly play catch in the middle of a war," future Soos, who had slimmed quite a bit over the years, replied, followed by future Stan, who, aside from the strapless eye patch and cybernetic-assisted armor complete with a laser staff, looked about the same, stating that he never lost the eye: he just thought it would make him look cool. "Some things never change; JINX: YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Mabel said at the same time as her future self, now looking sort of like a brunette Black Widow.

Even while smirking at this, Dipper couldn't help but stare: future Wendy was attractive enough, but future PACIFICA could only be described as being so hot, she was on FIRE. After all, she NOW seemed to be the perfect blend of a runway model and a female bodybuilder. Pacifica herself was having trouble controlling the amount of drool coming out of her mouth as she gazed upon Dipper's future self: if Mabel was the Black Widow, HE could well have been Captain America the way he had built himself up over the years. "I take it we like what we see," future Dipper quipped with a smirk, causing future Pacifica to slap him playfully, while their present day counterparts ferociously blushed for various reasons.

"Wait, where are OUR future selves?" asked those who didn't see there counterparts. "I got this," future Dipper stated, "I'm afraid that they had to stay behind in the future as well: OUR Grenda is currently our head nurse and with one of our female members in labor…" "Fair enough Grenda stated. "As for you, Candy," he continued, "long story short, early on in the war, you sustained heavy battle damage and needed to be placed in a robotic chassis just to keep you alive. I didn't see you before coming to the past, but if I had to guess, your currently with the men in the science division getting repairs and/or medical treatment." Candy stood there with a blank stare, for reasons known only to a select few.

"Meanwhile Robbie and Tambry are currently helping Lee, Nate, and Thompson hold off the troopers that got called in by…" future Dipper continued, before suddenly hesitating. "By who?" Pacifica asked, to which her future counterpart sighed, "My…OUR parents. Before I came back, I learned that they apparently made a deal with Gideon without me knowing: in return for their loyalty and unlimited access to their research, he would let them keep their high class lifestyle AND would be given joint leadership of his empire." "That explains SO much," Dipper groaned, now realizing the Northwest's were in the hospital because Gideon didn't want to share, before shooting Pacifica an apologetic look. Noticing this, she sighed, "It's fine: I'm not too surprised, actually. My family always had a habit of hurting others to help themselves. I just wish I didn't need a visitor from the future to realize that the Northwest's AREN'T the best."

"Well, it's a good thing I severed ties to them years ago, and I don't just mean by marrying one of leaders of the resistance," her future self declared. "Just one question: WHY did you do it?" Soos inquired, to which Wendy punched him. "You DON'T ask that sort of question, Soos!" she deadpanned, to which future Pacifica sighed, "It's fine: you guys pretty much had the same reaction when I first came to you the day after the US government fell and my family was appointed Gideon's second-in-command, which made me suspect what I later had confirmed: my parents were directly involved in the psycho's plans. Truth is that I was tired of being a fake. That's all my family EVER was, all the way back to the founding of the town. I wanted to break that chain, even if it meant being cut off from my wealth."

"Not trying to sound ungrateful or anything, but why did you come to us so quickly? I mean, you fighting alongside us would mean having to go up against your family," Dipper stated, to which his future self declared, "I found out for myself that they might be her parents, but they are NOT her family. FAMILY doesn't put each other in harms way; FAMILY doesn't care if you wish to have a different lifestyle; FAMILY doesn't keep secrets from each other unless they have a good reason." "He's right," Stan said after a heavy silence, "and there IS a reason I kept my knowledge of the supernatural a secret: I didn't want what happened to MY sibling to happen to you or your sister."

"I understand, Gruncle Stan," Dipper stated, realizing what kind of relation Stan Pines must've had with the author of the journals, "but sometimes keeping secrets causes MORE problems: you would call me crazy for believing the supernatural, but I couldn't help but wonder why you created a tourist attraction that works WITH it, not against it. You once said that lies can be told for the greater good, but your biggest lie ended up killing your brother in the future, and the worst part is that you told it to someone who would've tried to help you get your brother back." "Thank you," was all Stan could say as subtle tears fell from his eyes.

"So, to recap, a psycho twerp and his future self are holding the mayor of the town hostage with a super-charged shrink ray and likely has a suitable army waiting for us to try and help him eventually taking over the world?" Robbie stated. "Correction: he doesn't COMPLETELY rule the world in twelve years," Moses stated, "Some countries, such as Japan, China, and Great Britain, have had moderate success at deterring any incoming invasions, not to mention that the resistance isn't entirely restricted to Gravity Falls, Oregon. However, we have reason to believe that it's only a matter of time before those who oppose him are silenced, unless we stop him here and now." "Well, how do we do that?" Tambry inquired, to which he simply smiled. "If your going to fight a war," he began, "you'll need to get ready."

(cue music identical to Gravity Falls theme song)

Electrical equipment is powered up. A weapons crate is seen. An American flag logo is shown pasted onto a banner that reads "Gravity Falls." Suddenly, a chair rolls across the screen, revealing Tambry and both versions of Pacifica working on some improvised uniforms. Thompson is shown practicing with a laser sword, brought from the future, while Lee and Nate are nearby cheering him on. Robbie and Rachel, meanwhile, are trying to decide on their weapon for the upcoming battle. Soos and Wendy hold up a tool, only for their alternatives to hold up one that's more advanced, and would likely work better as well. Grenda prepares Smile Dip bombs, while Candy looks at a meter that reads "Watt." Dipper scares himself with the war paint he prepared upon looking in a mirror, while Stella helps to make Waddles more "intimidating." Mabel shows off a "battle-ready" sweater, and Moses runs through some drills he's worked out. Both versions of Stan adjusts some of their equipment. A small flash of light is seen behind the group around a round of guns and ammo to reveal an improvised tank. A finger runs down one of the pages of Dipper's journal. Off-screen, a gauntlet with a piece of stone in it causes Dipper and Mabel to float in the air for a while. A few blueprints are added to a pile, followed by a picture somebody found of the Pines family somebody had taken in the future.

(theme song ends the way it usually does)

A few hours later, the group found themselves in front of the abandoned building that used to be a factory that produced the merchandise for the Tent of Telepathy. "Here's the plan," Dipper stated, "You guys will create a distraction to attract future Gideon's attention. While his focus is divided, both versions of Mabel and I will sneak inside and free the Mayor. Once that's done, we'll see if we can't get Gideon away from that sizing ray the Northwest's created." "I'm coming with you," future Pacifica declared, "and don't even try to argue with me." "If she's going, then I'M going," her present day alternative deadpanned, to which Dipper sighed, "Fine. Moses, since this was originally YOUR mission, you want to say a few words?"

"All my life, I was told that we are who we are," he stated as he began his speech, "but when I was barely five-years-old, my understanding of that was shaken. I thought that my mother's husband was my father, as he didn't want my innocence to be taken away too soon, but the appearance of Gideon Gleeful bringing proof of it being otherwise shook me to the core. I've learned since then, however, that YOU determine how you are to live your life. Those around you will guide you if need be, but I for one refuse to be lead by a man who wasn't even there for me during the first four years of my life. My mother taught me to fight for what I believe is right, for the good of mankind as a whole, no matter what, but I think I'd learned that even if Gideon himself had raised me. After all, what kind of man rapes the woman he claims to love?

Pausing to take a breath, he continued, "However, regardless of what may or may not have happened, and no matter what may or may not happen after today, I know this: Gideon Gleeful has committed crimes that cannot be overlooked, both in my time AND before I was even born. No matter what happens today, tomorrow, or any day afterwards, we know that we CANNOT let him get away with the horrid deeds he has planned. My only regret is that I fear I will not be here to see how the future will play out if, no, WHEN this battle, this war, is over. We don't necessarily have to WIN, but we DO need to make sure he LOSES, because one way or another, this ends today. I know in my heart that THIS is the point where everything I grew up knowing will change, for much has changed already. No matter what happens out there, however, I know this for certain: the future is NEVER set in stone. Now let's do this."

Smirking, Pacifica turned to Dipper and stated, "You taught him well." Pushing back a blush, he stated, "The six of us will get inside from around back while you keep his attention out here. I don't care how you do it, just make it loud." "Consider it done," Robbie stated as he prepared his guitar which was currently hooked up to a modified sound system. As soon as they were sure both versions of Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica were out of harms way, they launched their attack.

Author's note:

Sorry about the cliffy ending, but what's a story without a little suspense? By the way, what'd you guys think about my variation of the theme song sequence? Let me know in your reviews. One more thing: I know that the thing where Nicolas USED to dye his hair blonde doesn't make a lot of sense, but those of you who are planning to be parents or are already there, is there anything you WOULDN'T do to protect your kids? Well, this may or may not what Nicolas was thinking when he tried to protect Moses' innocence. Anyway, Mabel wasn't completely in the loop of his reasoning, so her son WAS being honest when he said that there ARE no secrets between him and his mom. In the meantime, I hope you liked this story so far and will be here to see how it all works out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

As present day Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica made their way to where their future selves told them Gideon would be holding the Mayor hostage, they couldn't stop thinking to themselves about what they'd encountered so far. It seems they'd each gained something from this whole experience.

Dipper had gathered from the tale of the author of the journals that his OTHER Great Uncle had nearly died trying to solve the ultimate mystery, but something told him that there was more to it. Perhaps there were some things out there that mankind wasn't meant to know and Gruncle Stan's brother had unintentionally tried to seek out one of these: he'd have to remember to be careful not to make the same mistake. He also learned the truth in the notion that nobody REALLY knows how the future will turn out. It seemed that their future counterparts had TRIED to predict how things had turned out and that Gideon had once again thrown a monkey wrench into the works. Even he hadn't, however, he had a feeling that if for whatever reason he DID somehow end up with Pacifica after this was all over, maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad.

Mabel had learned that there's more to love then she had originally thought. After all, in the future that her son had come from, her husband was NOT the true father. She was beginning to think that maybe she should talk things out with this "Nicolas" guy before she made any more attempts at achieving a summer romance. She also made a mental note to destroy that rebound crush list she made for her brother, since she didn't want to force him anything like her future counterpart had been.

Meanwhile Pacifica was surprisingly happy with how things had turned out: if somebody had told her a week ago that she was to marry Dipper Pines, she would have slapped them in the face. As it turned out, however, he wasn't such a bad person. All her life, she had been told that people like the Pines were to be avoided at all costs unless the situation demanded otherwise. However, something told her that people like the Pines wouldn't help out a known criminal take over the world. That said, she would make sure that, in any variation of the future, the Northwest family fortune would be used to help the people who TRULY mattered: everyone else.

Just as the group of six were about to enter the next room, however, they felt a presence behind them. Pulling out an assortment of improvised weapons, they heard Moses call out, "Wait, it's us!" "I thought you'd still be outside," future Pacifica declared, to which Stella stated, "Gruncle Stan and Uncle Nick ordered us inside when Gideon didn't show up." This threw everyone through a loop, as they've been hearing the sound of battle this whole time.

"Seems that BOTH Gideon's are in that next room: the battle outside is simply being fought against an army of Iceborgs," Moses deadpanned. As the doors were opened, Dipper stated, "I don't understand: why would he keep himself in a situation he doesn't need to be in?" "Because it's the best way to make sure my greatest enemies are defeated!" future Gideon declared.

"I KNEW you'd try to defeat me yourself, Dipper…and Dipper?" the younger counterpart of the tyrant stated confused, "I thought you said that we'd only have TWO rivals from the future: What's going on?" "I don't know," future Gideon declared, equally confused, to which Moses chuckled, "You REALLY don't get it, do you?" Producing a fireball, he destroyed a good portion of the wall behind the two versions of Gideon Gleeful, creating a window to the outside. "Look outside and try to stop what's happening," demanded Mabel's future son.

Future Gideon produced a smirk, but as he looked outside, it quickly vanished. Officer Blubs, Deputiy Durland, Manly Dan, Old Man McGucket, and variety of other residents of Gravity Falls were helping the people who were clearly members of the future resistance, some of whom were being backed up by their present day counterparts, fight off the ice-cold attacks being thrown at them, and WINNING! Try as he might, however, nothing he did truly affected the course of the battle.

"I don't understand," Gideon's future counterpart declared, "WHY aren't they bowing before my power over them?" As he felt an electric current run through him, courtesy of Stella Pines, Moses declared, "Because you never truly had it." Gideon threw some rusted metal shards at him, but Moses parted the red sea with a swipe of his hand, the presence of flame seemingly invisible.

"Even twelve years in the future, you expect people to do your bidding simply because you've told them to," the resident of the future continued, "never considering for a moment that they are plotting your downfall because you don't act like a true leader should." Future Gideon watched helplessly as the relative of his greatest rival approached him, ignoring every attack he'd through at him. "You can attract followers all you want, but apply the heat of betrayal and cruelty to it," Moses continued as he grabbed future Gideon by the collar, "and even the mightiest of magnets lose their power."

Suddenly, a whine similar to a machine powering up was heard. "One false move and your cousin gets shrunk into non-existence," present day Gideon declared as he held Stella hostage style with a devise that looked remarkably like… "Hey, that's my brother's device!" Mabel declared, to which Gideon sneered, "Well, duh: did you honestly think the Northwest's could've come up with this concept on their own?" "Original idea or not, I will NOT let you use my parent's money for evil!" Pacifica declared, to which Gideon laughed, "When I'm leader, I'll be sure you end up penniless, then."

JUST as Gideon was about to pull the trigger, however, he found himself pinned to the ground by one Dipper Pines. As the hat-wearing youth began beating him to a pulp, he was heard yelling, "Don't you EVER touch my DAUGHTER!" Before anyone could react to this, however, the devise began to spark uncontrollably. "You're too late, Pines," future Gideon declared, "This time, I WIN!" "I don't think so," Moses quipped, before looking at Stella. "If this doesn't work, tell Rachel that I love her," he demanded as he threw himself on the devise, his body beginning to glow.

As the temperature in the room began to rise dramatically, Stella tried to run up to her cousin, only for the heat to drive EVERYONE in the room back outside. It was then that everyone remembered that there were ALSO some explosives inside. "Moses, NO!" Dipper cried out, only for any attempt at rescue to be faltered by a massive explosion. Almost immediately, they noticed things were starting to change: future Gideon Gleeful lost his charred skin, Rachel Valentino started to look younger, the Iceborgs began to fade from existence, and everyone around them who came from the future lost their military-style clothing. "NO!" future Gideon declared as he pulled out a gun, "I can still win!"

Just before he shot anyone however, a chunk of molten scrap hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. "Ow," the voice of a younger looking Moses, who NOW had brown hair instead of blonde, declared as he walked over them clutching his stomach, "Touching hot metal really DOES hurt when you don't have fire powers." "MOSES!" Stella declared as she marched over to him and slapped him. "THAT'S what you get for doing the sacrifice play," she demanded, before giving him the biggest bear hug she could muster, "and THAT is for saving the future."

"You think you've won," present day Gideon stated, "I WILL be back for you, and you WILL be sorry that you ever…YIPE!" "I've waited twelve years to do that, you shrimp," future Stanford Pines said as he let go of the phony psychic's underwear. "Wait a minute: how is it we can still remember what happened in that alternate timeline?" future Pacifica demanded, "Is it some sort of temporal after-effect?" "Perhaps it's a gift," her future husband declared as he pulled her into a kiss, causing Stella to runn off gagging at the sight.

Meanwhile, ANOTHR couple was coming to terms with how things turned out. "It's going to be awkward knowing how we'll end up feeling in a few years, huh?" a blushing Moses began, to which an equally red Rachel shrugged, "I can't say it's entirely pleasant, but it'll be nice to rediscover our true feelings, you know?" "I'd kiss you right now if it weren't socially inappropriate," came his reply, before frowning at his cousin who was trying to discretely place a mistletoe above their heads. "Not cool, cuz," he declared, "NOT cool."

"You want to hang out at Lazy Susan's Diner later?" Nicolas, seeing that they had won, directed at Mabel. Calming down a bit, she stated, "Maybe after we get the visitors from the future back home and I finish that sweater I started knitting the other day." "I can help you with that, if you want," Nicolas declared, to which Mabel stated, "I think this is the start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship."

Author's note:

Next chapter will conclude this story and tie up any lose ends I can find. Any help in this area is appreciated. In the meantime, here's a little riddle for you guys out there: when did King Arthur go to bed?


End file.
